Sushi Rolls
by Jauca97
Summary: Cuando por fin Garu la alcanzo, se detuvo a su lado y observo el lugar que su esposa había escogido. ¿Sushi? La miro con una ceja enarcada, mientras Pucca lucia algo avergonzada y apenada por el lujoso antojo que repentinamente se le había presentado. *One-shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. Así que cuidadito con que la vea en otra parte sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Garu y Pucca caminaban por el área comercial de la aldea, específicamente por la sección de comida. Ella escaneaba con la mirada cada negocio y olfateaba, moviendo la nariz como un curioso cachorrillo buscando algún aroma que le apeteciera y pudiera calmar la terrible hambre que la atormentaba desde hace rato. A su lado, Garu trataba de tenerle toda la paciencia y consideración del mundo contando hasta diez mentalmente. El también moría de hambre, y cualquier cosa funcionaba para él. Pero no para su antojadiza, consentida y embarazada esposa.

Bien podrían ir directamente al Goh Rong, el mejor restaurante de los alrededores y que además era propiedad de sus tíos, por lo que no solo disfrutarían de un exquisito banquete, si no que sería gratis. ¿Qué más podían pedir?  
Pero no. Últimamente Pucca se habia echo demasiado especial y quisquillosa con sus antojos, y sorprendentemente para todos y para decepción de sus tíos, los fideos estaban en la lista negra. Todavía recordaba cuando los chefs relucientemente le prepararon un enorme plato de fideos en su honor, y ella comenzó a ponerse verde y a poner cara de asco y repulsión. Tras taparse la boca con la mano, salió corriendo de ahí ante la mirada atónita de todos.

No podía culparla, pues era uno de los síntomas del embarazo. Sería algo pasajero, según habia dicho el doctor. Una etapa que poco a poco iría pasando, justo como las náuseas mañaneras. ¡Gracias al cielo que finalmente ya habían acabado con eso!

Pero ahora los antojos se habían hecho presentes, demandando toda atención. Y vaya que Pucca era muy difícil de complacer en ese aspecto. Varias veces a altas horas de la noche Garu tenía que recorrer puestos de comida, rogando al cielo por que estuvieran abiertos y así poder cumplir el capricho culposo de su esposa.

Frunció el ceño. ¿No la estaría consintiendo demasiado?

" _Nunca debes decirle no a una embarazada"_ escucho la voz de Ching en su cabeza, recordando el tremendo sermón que le dio cuando una vez se negó a cumplir un antojo de Pucca a las tres de la mañana. Ella no solo habia llorado, si no que se habia molestado, le habia lanzado almohadas, cobijas, zapatos y hasta el colchón encima, y después salió descalza y en piyama de la casa hacia rumbo desconocido. El ninja se habia quedado en shock ante el ataque inesperado, pues Pucca jamás lo habia atacado de esa manera. Cuando fue a buscarla, Abyo lo encontró para decirle que estaba con ellos. En cuanto lo miro, Ching le dio el regaño de su vida, y aunque logro que Pucca volviera a casa, duro sentida y ofendida con él durante una semana.

De ahí aprendió que nunca debía negarle algo mientras estuviera preñada, o las consecuencias serían fatales.

Suspiro cansinamente. No le quedaba de otra.

De repente, Pucca detuvo abruptamente su caminar, haciendo que él también se detuviera antes de chocar con ella por detrás. Comenzó a olfatear con más ganas el aire, hasta que sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial y se abrieron de par en par. ¡Finalmente!  
Cautivada por ese hipnotizante y delicioso olor que causo que se le hiciera agua a la boca, empezó a correr siguiendo el rastro mientras que Garu intentaba seguirle el paso un poco más atrás, agradeciendo a todo lo sagrado de que por fin su mujer encontrara algo que satisfaciera sus raras necesidades de embarazada.

Pucca se detuvo frente a las puertas de un local de sushi. Miro hacia el interior, e hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué de todos los alimentos del mundo, tenía que ser precisamente sushi? Era delicioso, sí, ¡pero bastante costoso!  
 _"¿Estás seguro, bebe?"_ se preguntó internamente, como si su hijo pudiera escucharla. Curiosamente, obtuvo un gruñido de tripas como respuesta. Suspiro.

Cuando por fin Garu la alcanzo, se detuvo a su lado y observo el lugar que su esposa y su futuro heredero habían escogido. _¿Sushi?_ La miro con una ceja enarcada, mientras Pucca lucia algo avergonzada y apenada por el lujoso antojo que repentinamente se le habia presentado. Negando con la cabeza, Pucca se dio la media vuelta. No tenían por qué gastar demasiado por un antojo. Por una vez intentaría ser racional, aunque el hambre se lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos.  
Sin embargo, antes de que comenzara a alejarse Garu la detuvo del brazo, empujándola ligeramente hacia el frente y obligándola a entrar al local.

Ella lo miro dudosa, ¿estaba seguro? ¿Podían costearlo?

Garu asintió ante la cuestionante mirada de ella, disipando sus dudas con su semblante serio y determinado que Pucca tanto adoraba. Emocionada, lo abrazo repentinamente y le dio un fugaz pero sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de lanzarse directo a la barra, dejando a su sonrojado y fastidiado esposo atrás.

Los ojos de Pucca resplandecían paseándose por todos los tipos de sushi que habia, ¡ella tenía tanta hambre que podría comérselos todos!

El encargado miraba con un poco de temor la actitud tan entusiasta y desesperada con la que Pucca observaba la comida, cosa que le causo un poco de gracia a Garu. Ella apenas y estaba por su tercer mes de embarazo, así que su vientre aún no estaba lo suficientemente abultado como para que se notara su estado, sobre todo por el tipo de blusas largas y holgadas que Pucca acostumbraba usar. Por lo que a los ojos del señor, ella era una chica normal con un apetito desquiciado.

Una vez que ordenaron y recibieron sus platillos, se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa para degustar. Garu simplemente se pidió dos rollos sencillos, mientras que Pucca se pidió tres especiales. El futuro padre comenzó a comer lentamente como siempre, tomándose su tiempo y saboreando cada glorioso bocado. Después de todo, no todos los días se comía sushi. Por otro lado, Pucca comenzó a comer, no, _succionar_ los rollos cegada por el hambre, engulléndolos casi enseguida. Cuando Garu termino su primer rollo, Pucca ya habia terminado con todo. El ninja la miro algo sorprendido. Pucca siempre era mucho más rápida que el para comer, ¡pero ahora era exageradamente veloz! Esperaba que eso no fuera hacerle daño. Hizo una nota mental de consultarlo con el doctor en la siguiente cita.

Frente a él, Pucca trataba lo mejor que podía de no mirar el plato de Garu. ¿Cómo era posible que aun tuviera hambre después de comerse tres rollos ella sola en tiempo record? ¡A ese paso se convertiría en una vaca! Pero no podía evitarlo, ¡tenia demasiada hambre!

Garu estaba a punto de llevarse otro bocado a la boca, cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Pucca. La encaro, recibiendo una falsa sonrisa que él conocía de sobra muy bien, y capto con la mirada como los ojos de ella traidora e involuntariamente se dirigían hacia su propio plato. Imaginando lo que debía de estar pasado, resoplo. Dejando los palillos a un lado, empujo sus rollos hacia ella.

Pucca lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada al haber sido atrapada, y tras negar fervientemente con la cabeza empujo el plato de regreso hacia él. Garu también negó con la cabeza, repitiendo la misma acción. Tercamente, Pucca volvió a rechazarlo. El ninja frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué esa chica tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?  
De nuevo volvió a acercar el plato hacia ella, y antes de que volviera a regresárselo le gruño. Pucca conocía ese gesto suyo. Una vez que la miraba de ese modo, no habia discusión. Pero ella tampoco daría su brazo a torcer así de fácil. ¡No iba a dejar a su ninja sin comer!

Se cruzó de brazos, decidida. Garu la imito, desafiante.

Duraron minutos así, mirándose a los ojos y discutiendo a su silenciosa manera con el plato de sushi en medio sobre la mesa. El encargado desde su sitio espiaba nervioso y asustado a la extraña pareja, temiendo por la seguridad de su querido restaurante. Los otros comensales también los miraban curiosos, conociendo de sobra quienes eran y preguntándose cuál sería el tema o la situación que los hacia irradiar tanta tensión.

Tras pasar unos momentos más, Pucca ya no resistió. ¡Se moría de hambre!

Abalanzándose sobre el plato, comenzó a comer sin ningún tipo de clase o feminidad ante las sorprendidas miradas de los demás y la triunfante mirada de su esposo.

.

.

Los futuros padres caminaban por el bosque hacia su hogar. Pucca colgada fuertemente del brazo de Garu como siempre, mientras que este solamente se dejaba hacer. Ella caminaba feliz y satisfecha de haber cumplido con los antojos de su bebe. Miro a Garu, quien caminaba con la vista al frente perdido y concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Sonrió.

Desde que él se enteró de que estaba embarazada, Garu habia estado muy al pendiente de ella. No la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y el pobre habia pasado de todo solamente para complacerla hasta en el más mínimo capricho de su preñez. A veces de no muy buena gana, pero aun así se aguantaba y le cumplía.

Su Garu sería un excelente y honorable padre. No habia duda de eso.

Sintiéndose traviesa se estiro para darle otro beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y se detuviera de pronto mirándola sospechoso. Después lo soltó y comenzó a correr para alejarse de él, con toda la seguridad y certeza del mundo de que la seguiría. Soltó una risita. ¿Ahora quien perseguía a quién?

Definitivamente, estar embarazada era lo mejor del mundo.

Por su lado, Garu gruñía y refunfuñaba tratando de alcanzar a la despreocupada y descuidada madre de su hijo, esperando que con el banquete que se habia dado los antojos no regresaran por el resto de la tarde.

Oh, que equivocado estaba…

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Holaaaa ;)_

 _Como les dije, aquí les traigo este shot independiente porque ya tocaba. Es pequeño, sí. Pero aun así espero que les haya gustado ya que fue echo con mucho cariño como todas mis historias. La verdad amo escribir sobre mujeres embarazadas, son tan tiernas, complicadas y adorables. No hay que entenderlas, solamente amarlas, consentirlas y alimentarlas con todo el corazón *u*_

 _Sobre Pucca rechazando los fideos de ya yang, sé que es loco pero es algo que realmente sucede en los embarazos en ocasiones. Una comida que te encante puedes llegar a aborrecerla, y otra que odies puedes llegar a amarla durante el embarazo. Locas hormonas xD Ni modo, Garu. Te toca batallarle :v_

 _Y bueno, no olviden dejarme sus bellos reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el antojo cumplido de una embarazada, la actualización de su fic favorito, el canon de su OTP :')_

 _Y hablando de review… de_ _ **Tormenta:**_

 _ **Sofy-Chan X3:**_ _Hola querida! Gracias por el review n_n  
Y si, Garu es un amor. Ojala y poco a poco salgan más escritoras de este fandom(si, lo escribiste bien xd)  
No hay de que querida, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo. Sayonara! ;) _

_**Gatoccaliz:**_ _Hola querida, te agradezco mucho el review! C:  
Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y no tienes que agradecer. Para mi es todo un placer, gracias a ustedes por leerlas y darles una oportunidad. Besos! *u* _

_**Massei33:**_ _Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el review :D  
Me alegro mucho que te gusten tanto mis historias, me hace muy feliz :')  
Jeje, y que genial que justo en esta historia estuviera lloviendo en donde vives. Qué bonita coincidencia *u*  
Besos querida!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Holaaaa Rose! Un placer leer siempre tus reviews n_n  
Hehe si, definitivamente todo es mejor bajo la lluvia. Yo también amo la lluvia, hay personas que como dices las deprime y eso, pero a mí no. Me relaja y me pone nostálgica en el buen sentido. Y bueno, tal vez tu madre tenga razón. ¿En qué mes naciste?  
Los chefs le tienen una fe ciega a Garu, en todo caso temerían por él. No por Pucca hahaha xdxd  
Chao, Bye, Sayonara, Adios xdxd Nos leemos después, mi sexy lectora. Besos! _

_**Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Hola cariño, muchas gracias por tu review n_n  
Me alegro que te haya gustado, hehe que casualidad que estuviera lloviendo en ese momento. Te mando un abrazo gigantesco lleno de cariño, mucho ánimo y energía positiva desde México. Hay que seguir adelante. Besos, querida. _

_**LenaCastle:**_ _Hola Lena! Gracias por el review c;  
Qué bueno que te gusten mis historias, aunque sean breves y sencillas. Eso me hace muy feliz. Gracias por darles una oportunidad. Besos querida! :D _

_**Karla Melissa:**_ _Hola querida! Un placer leer tus reviews, disfruto mucho leyéndolos n_n  
Me alegro que te haya gustado el shot en general. Hehe si, la casa de ese ninja es aprueba de todos menos de Pucca xdxd  
Y bueno, como Garu no habla me imagino que siempre contesta así el teléfono. Y sus conocidos ya saben interpretar y distinguir sus gruñidos xD haha  
Y los chefs saben que mientras Pucca este con Garu estará bien. Y viceversa :')  
Me hace muy feliz que te guste la página, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das también ahí. Besos querida, y hasta la próxima! *u*  
P/D: También gracias por tu review en __**La importancia de un te quiero,**_ _me alegra tanto que te gustara :')_

 _Tambien quiero agradecer a_ _ **. 0lm**_ _y_ _a_ _ **GelidaMisty**_ _por sus reviews en_ _ **La importancia de un te quiero**_ _y a_ _ **Narcissus204**_ _en_ _ **Duelo de vencidas.**_ _Sé que es algo tarde pero los tengo muy presentes, muchas gracias por leer y dejar su bello review y planeo contestárselos en privado. Lo aprecio mucho :')_

 _Eso ha sido todo por ahora. La próxima semana actualizare_ _ **The Funny Wedding,**_ _así que estén al pendiente. Besos, ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
